doomfandomcom_it-20200214-history
BFG 9000
right|200px|thumb|Un'immagine del BFG 9000. Il BFG 9000 è un'arma da fuoco immaginaria simile al fucile al plasma, presente nei videogiochi della serie Doom, oltre che in Quake 2 e Quake 3 Arena. Si tratta di una delle armi che più sono entrate nell'immaginario collettivo dei videogiocatori: è spesso presente nelle classifiche e nelle top-ten delle "migliori armi nei videogiochi", insieme al raggio restrittore di Duke Nukem 3D e alla gravity gun di Half-Life 2. L'arma si presenta come un grosso cannone metallico con varie appendici elettroniche, più un supporto sul retro usato per trasportarlo, dato il suo peso. Nei giochi Doom, Doom II e Final Doom occupa la slot 7. Caratteristiche : è possibile vedere il BFG 9000 posseduto dal giocatore in fase di "pre-sparo" e un altro in terra.]] Il BFG 9000 appare per la prima volta in Doom. Si tratta dell'arma più potente del gioco, ed è ottenibile solamente nel 3° dei tre episodi disponibili; in Doom II: Hell on Earth è ottenibile invece a partire dal settimo livello. Di aspetto futuristico, utilizza delle celle energetiche come munizioni (le medesime del fucile al plasma) ogni sparo necessita di 40 munizioni.Quando si preme il grilletto c'è una piccola pausa nella quale l'arma si "carica", quindi viene rilasciata una sfera di plasma verde che viaggia a distanza indeterminata esplodendo al contatto. Il nemico colpito viene in genere ucciso sul colpo (resistono solo quelli dotati di più punti vitali), ma vengono danneggiati (o addirittura uccisi) altri anche se non colpiti direttamente dalla sfera, in un'area di impatto piuttosto estesa. Se la sfera al plasma di grandi dimensioni colpisce un oggetto solido, esplode e provoca 100-800 punti ferita di danno al bersaglio, in multipli interi di 100. Dopo una pausa ulteriore (circa 0,457 secondi), ulteriori danni sono calcolati: 40 raggi traccianti invisibili sono emessi dal giocatore in un'area a forma di cono (di circa 45°) nella direzione in cui è stata sparata la sfera di plasma. (Se il giocatore ha girato in tondo, la direzione dei raggi non è cambiata - sono ancora tracciati nella direzione di tiro della sfera di plasma originale. Se si è spostato in un'altra posizione, la loro origine si muove insieme a lui.) Ogni raggio provoca 49-87 punti di danno se colpisce un oggetto solido entro 1024 unità di mappa. Anche i cyberdemon e gli spiderdemon, che sono immuni al danno dovuto all'esplosioni, vengono colpiti da questi raggi. Pertanto, il danno minimo dell'arma è di 49 punti (se un oggetto è colpito da un raggio e non dalla sfera di plasma) e, ipoteticamente, il danno massimo è: 800 + (40 \times 87) = 4280 punti dove 800 = danno massimo 40 = raggi emessi 87 = danno massimo per raggio (se la sfera di plasma e tutti i 40 raggi colpiscono il bersaglio con danno completo). Tuttavia, se anche tutti i 40 raggi e la sfera di energia colpissero un singolo bersaglio, non potrà mai essere effettivamente inflitto molto danno a causa del generatore di numeri pseudo-casuali utilizzato dal motore di Doom. Contrariamente alla sezione 3H delle FAQ del BFG , il codice tracciante non include la mira automatica orizzontale (anche se, come qualsiasi proiettile in attacco, ogni tracciante è in grado di auto-mirare in verticale). Dati #This table assumes that all calls to P_Random for damage, pain chance, impact animations, backfire checks, and muzzle lighting are consecutive. In real play, this is never the case: counterattacks and AI pathfinding must be handled, and of course the map may contain additional moving monsters and other randomized phenomena (such as flickering lights). It is also assumed that all projectiles are launched at nearly the same range, so that the various procedures call P_Random in the same sequence each time. Any resulting errors are probably toward the single-shot average, as they introduce noise into the correlation between the indices of "consecutive" calls. #Assumes that direct hits are possible, which does not occur in any stock map. Statistiche di apparizione Le IWAD contengono i seguenti numeri sul BFG 9000: Il BFG in altri giochi della id Software .]] *Brutal Doom, una mod per il gioco originale, include una versione ridisegnata del BFG che funziona comunque come l'originale. *Doom 64 include una versione leggermente rinnovata del BFG. Dopo aver premuto il grilletto, emette un crescente ronzio computerizzato fino all'espulsione del proiettile. Quando il proiettile colpisce un nemico o una parete, si crea un settore di danneggiamento a forma di cono dal punto di detonazione fino al giocatore, uccidendo o ferendo tutti i mostri sul suo cammino. *In Quake II l'arma (chiamata BFG 10K) si comporta in maniera simile a quella originale: l'unica differenza è che la sfera, nel tempo fra l'emissione e l'impatto, emette dei raggi simili a laser che colpiscono i bersagli vicini alla sua traiettoria. *In Quake 3 Arena invece è molto differente: emette infatti una rapida scarica di energia, risultando così più simile al fucile al plasma di Doom. Curiosamente, in una versione beta dell'originale Doom il BFG era stato programmato in maniera similare: è stato in seguito modificato nella versione definitiva perché la presenza di troppi sprite su schermo avrebbe potuto rallentare l'azione su sistemi poco performanti. *''Doom 3'' include un versione ridisegnata del BFG 9000, infatti l'arma può essere caricata (tenendo premuto il tasto di sparo) per ottenere un attacco ancora più devastante: se però si attende troppo questa esplode, uccidendo il giocatore. Inolte le sfere di plasma sparano dei raggi vicinoai nemici (simile al BFG 10K di Quake II) *Il BFG appare anche in Doom RPG, dove viene chiamato BFG-9000 *Rage comprende un'arma chiamata Authority Pulse Cannon, che normalmente agisce come una sorta di minigun basato a energia, ma offre anche la possibilità di sparare un tipo alternativo di munizioni chiamate "BFG Rounds", che provocano danni devastanti agli obiettivi nel raggio d'azione. Origine L'acronimo BFG, stando al documento di design originale compilato da Tom Hall dove si chiamava "BFG 2704", è "Big Fucking Gun" (letteralmente "arma fottutamente grande"); tuttavia, nei romanzi viene chiamata "Bio Force Gun", e nel film si può leggere la scritta "Bio Force Gun" (anche se poi viene chiamata proprio "Big Fucking Gun" dal personaggio di Sarge, "Bel Fottuto Giocattolo" nella versione italiana). Note Collegamenti esterni * FAQ dedicata al BFG 9000 en:BFG9000 es:BFG 9000 Categoria:Armi di Doom